The Wizard Chronicles
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: Friday, May 14th, 2010: Tragedy Hits Wizard Family As Competition May Boil Down To Two


Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is _The Wizard Chronicles_. If it was already claimed on the show, I missed it.

* * *

 ** _The Wizard Chronicles - Friday, May 14th, 2010_**

 **Tragedy Hits Wizard Family As Competition May Boil Down To Two**

Last evening tragedy has struck the Russo family as the youngest, a 16-year-old boy named Max (see picture), was hit by a drunk-driver running a red light just months after passing his driving test.

The teen's car is said to have been slammed with forceful impact, causing damage to the driver door and leaving the young boy trapped until the fire crew arrived to tear it open vigilantly.

According to witnesses, the drunk-driver seemed to have taken off immediately following the incident, but not before he was spotted by the Manhattan bypassers of West Broadway who recited the licence plate to the police.

The man has been identified as Mill Brooke, a former financial analyst who was recently made redundant following the crash of multi-billion dollar company, _The New York Corporation_. He is now in custody and awaiting his trial until further notice of the victim's wellbeing.

When asked about the man responsible, the tearful mother had stated in rage: "What kind of monster would hit a 16-year-old and take off like that? You left my son to die." She then added: "I'm very grateful for those who came forward with information, you brought justice to our son and his family."

The Mexican-Italian family, who own the _Waverly Sub-Station_ sandwich shop in Waverly St., was hounded by mortal reporters as they entered the hospital, and while the parents added no further comments the middle sister, Alex Russo, had this to say to Wizard reporters who approached them about the upcoming Wizard Competition:

"Justin and I would give up our powers if it meant saving Max. The loss of magic is nothing compared to the loss of our little brother."

Max is now fighting for his life in unstable condition. Doctors have informed the grief-stricken family to prepare for the worse.

xXx

 ** _The Wizard Chronicles - Saturday, May 15th, 2010_**

 **Russo Trials and Tribulations**

Following the unfortunate accident of Max Russo, who was hit by a normie drunk-driver two nights ago, the family was happy to inform social media that, above all odds, their boy is alive and well. The eldest sibling, Justin, has added on his facebook page:

"Thank you all for your wishes and prayers. My family and I are overwhelmed by your responses and we are happy to report that Max is okay and on the road to recovery. The accident took a toll on him but he is receiving the best care possible until his full recuperation."

Below he included a picture of all the Russo siblings including a bedridden Max giving us a weak thumbs up.

The family had also been visited by Professor Crumbs, headmaster of _WizTech_ , and had been sent thoughts by our Wizards Council members, including Millicent Kulchak and Raymond Tootill, who goes by the name of "Rootie Tootietootie".

"The Russos are a family I hold dear," Crumbs stated after his visit. "I give them my deepest sympathies and hope that our fellow Wizard shall return in full health."

The trial for Mill Brooke has been scheduled for court this coming Monday and Council members have stated that the Wizard Competition for the Russo siblings will take place once Max has fully recovered.

xXx

 ** _The Wizard Chronicles - Tuesday, May 18th, 2010_**

 **Russo Trial Takes Plunge As Judge Grants Appeal**

Young Wizard, Max Russo, has been denied charges against his car assailant, Mill Brooke, after the former analyst's team of lawyers won the case against the argument of causing serious injury by dangerous driving, including a hit-and-run charge. The court cried in outrage as Brooke walked out a free man with no consequence of jail time, community service or driving suspension after having run a red light and into the teenager's car while inebriated. He had this to add as he stepped outside the building to a parade of reporters:

"I have nothing but sincere apologies to give to the Russo family. I cannot deny that I had acted in an irresponsible manner and will take precautions in the future. In compensation I offered to pay for Max's medical care and hope he will regain his full physical abilities as before the accident. Please understand that I meant no harm to the boy and that I am only human and prone to making mistakes."

When confronting the father, Jerry had responded in outcry: "No amount of money is going to reverse his actions and the damage he caused to my son. The man drove off for God's sakes. Who knows what would've happened if people weren't there to immediately call for help?" He continued to call the justice system "abysmal" and "failing the people of its city" before finally being pulled away by his wife.

The case of Max Russo ends in a bittersweet moment of relief and unjust.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN:** tbh I don't know what this is, I just wanted to have a go at writing fanfiction in a new format and I was also craving some tragedy. Too bad the only "tragic" thing about this show is its continuity.

Yes, I gave Rootie a real name. I was checking if he had an actual one on the show but tootietootie turned out to be his only name and I wasn't having it.

Just to let readers know, I'm still working on the _Wizards of Waverly_ fic and the next chapter is almost done. If you haven't read it yet, come along. It has angst, humour and character development all wrapped up in one. In the mean time, please do spare a minute or two to leave a review :)


End file.
